lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: Season 1 Part 1 (Region 2)
The Lost: Season 1 Part 1 DVD box set is a Region 2 release that contains episodes 1-12 of Lost Season 1, as well as a number of special features. The four disc box set was released in various Region 2 countries on the 31st of October 2005 and was later followed by Lost: Season 1 Part 2. In some countries, a complete season 1 box set was later also released, usually simply containing the individual discs from the two single box sets. General information (all markets) Disc breakdown Disc 1 * (42:13) **With audio commentary by J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof and Bryan Burk with branches * (40:17) **With audio commentary by J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof and Bryan Burk with branches * (43:27) * (42:42) **With audio commentary by Jack Bender, David Fury and Terry O'Quinn *DVD-ROM Feature: Lost Scriptscanner - for Pilot parts 1 and 2 Disc 2 * (42:30) * (42:44) * (43:14) **With audio commentary by Damon Lindelof, Bryan Burk and Dominic Monaghan * (43:13) Disc 3 * (43:08) * (42:45) * (42:08) * (43:12) Special features Bonus disc *The Genesis of Lost (8:40) *Before They Were Lost (22:55) *Deleted Scenes - (or full transcripts here) **Smoking (1:10) **Chicken or Lasagne (0:43) **Kate and Sayid (1:09) **The Climb (2:02) **Finding the Tell (1:04) **Partners (0:56) *Lost: On Location **The Trouble with Boars (5:19) **House of the Rising Sun (7:19) **Confidence Man¹ (4:24) **All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues (5:46) **Whatever the Case May Be (2:58) *Lost At Comic-Con (1:50) *Welcome to Oahu - The Making of the Pilot (33:20) *The Art Of Matthew Fox (6:07) Description on Boxset Get lost in the first 12 episodes of the hottest TV series of the year. From J.J. Abrams, the creator of Alias, comes the action-packed adventure that became a worldwide television event. Stranded on an island that holds many secrets, 48 people must band together if they hope to get home alive. Relive the nonstop excitement and mystery of the first 12 episodes on a spectacular four-disk set. Presented in a widescreen, theatrical format with 5.1 Surround Sound and bursting with a complete disk full of bonus features - Lost is a real find. See how it all began with Lost Series 1, Part 1, and prepare yourself for the stunning finale in Lost Series 1, Part 2 - coming soon! Specifications *Format: Dubbed, PAL, Widescreen *Language English *Subtitles: English, Italian, Spanish *Region: Region 2 ( DVD formats.) *Aspect Ratio: 1.78:1 *Number of discs: 4 *Classification: 15 *Studio: Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainm *DVD Release Date: 31 Oct 2005 *Run Time: 512 minutes DVD Features *Main Language: English *Available Audio Tracks: Dolby Digital 5.1, Dolby Digital 2.0 Surround *Sub Titles: English, Italian, Spanish *Dubbed Language(s): Italian, Spanish *Hearing Impaired: English *Disc Format: DVD 9 Special Features *Welcome To Oahu: The Making Of The Pilot - Behind the scenes feature on LOST'S first episode *The Genesis Of Lost - The series creators tell how the show was concieved *Audio Commentaries (on specific episodes) - Observations from the cast and creators *An Island Of Secrets Still To be Revealed *Deleted Scenes *LOST on Location *LOST at Comic Con *Before They were Lost - Audition tapes and personal stories from the cast *An Island of secrets still to be revealed *The Art of Matthew Fox See also * Lost: Season 1 Part 2 (Region 2) Links Amazon.co.uk Link Category:DVD